


The Cavern Of Truth

by HouseGameOfPotter



Series: Jonerys Valentine's Challenge 2019 [5]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Reveal, Snowed In, Strained Relationships, Truth, i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 03:47:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17841860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HouseGameOfPotter/pseuds/HouseGameOfPotter
Summary: The Winter's storm traps Dany and Jon in a cavern, and it's not an atmosphere she'd gotten used to with Jon. Bran's reveal was proving tough to process...





	The Cavern Of Truth

**Author's Note:**

> As you know, I am taking part in a challenge on tumblr by user 'JonerysFic' and 'MhysaOfDragons' in which for seven days from Valentines day I am uploading a new one shot. The prompts have been provided and the stories have all been written and I gotta say you're in for a lot of Jonerys content.
> 
> So Day 5, 18th February, which is when I'm uploading this, the prompt I chose was 'Snowed In'. Argument's anyone?
> 
> I really hope you enjoy, please leave kudos and comments if you do, it will mean the world!

She knew they should not have embarked on the mission, but there had been sightings of stranded northerners on the kingsroad due west from Winterfell and now, a snow storm meant herself and Jon Snow, were trapped inside a cavern, waiting until the snow passed before they could get out and find the King in the North's subjects. 

It would’ve have been okay, had the King in the North not been ignoring her for the past week after they had been told by his younger brother, Bran, that they were related. Jon Snow, King In The North, True Heir to the Iron Throne, hidden in plain sight under snow.

Daenerys had plenty of time to think on the revelation, and in all honesty wished there was some way she could curse her forgotten, older brother in the beyond for being a stupid idiot and causing a war which could have been avoid had both himself and Lady Lyanna told the truth.

_ The ruin of my house… _

“We should get a fire going, if we’re here overnight we’ll freeze before we can see tomorrow” She states, brushing the snow out of her houses hair and reaching to the back of the horse and pulling some logs of wood they’re packed for the small journey. Daenerys wasn't going to put up with it if the moping continued.

They’d lost the men they’d rode out with, everyone going off in separate direction but Daenerys staying hot on Jon’s tail as not to be completely out in the wilderness by herself. She’d made a good decision, even if Jon was just communicating in grunts and huffs. 

On cue, he sighs in frustration and they both begin to work away at setting up a camp inside the cavern, which when you had two horses inside it with you, did not make for much room. The half an hour they spend getting things set up gives Dany a chance to think things over. 

She’d spent her life in foreign lands, running and fleeing, city to city for fear of death and the end of the last two remaining Targaryens. She hadn’t known a mother or father, she’d only know Viserys cruel contempt. Somehow, after all these years, on opposite sides of the world, she’d found someone, someone of her blood, someone she loved very much, someone who understand that outcast feeling. 

The fall of her house, all of it was a lie. Robert Baratheon, the piggish bastard, thinking with his cock as so many men do. She did not love him back, she loved her brother, Rhaegar, a man who supposedly kidnapped her and raped her, a man who she was told by many that was a man who loved singing and playing his harp. 

She did not know if the gods were real, in her eyes they were all vicious and spiteful, but there was something said of a destiny in which the last two dragons find each other and defeat the darkness that is coming for all of them. She always thought she’d marry Viserys, or perhaps Aegon had he been alive and the Targaryens still ruled. 

Maybe if everything hadn’t gone wrong, she’d have married Jon anyways, cruel a fate to leave a boy in the dark for so long, in the frozen north and unaware of the power he holds, unaware of his birthright. But he’d would’ve been raised in the capital, like the royalty he was, like the dragon blood than ran through his veins. She would’ve too. Maybe they would’ve married, who knew?

“You should get some rest” His voice is void of emotion, an order more than a phrase of concern. It doesn’t sit well with Daenerys, in fact it make her want to unleash her tongue and give Jon a piece of her mind. 

“I will” 

That’s all she says, unrolling a padded mat so as she can lay down on it and sleep. She careful takes a seat by the fire, and feels the warmth roll over her skin. She looks into the flames of the fire and wonders if the day will come where she is burn by it. She feels steel look back at her and a resolute feeling sweeps across her skin. 

_ I’m Daenerys of House Targaryen, and this idiot will listen to me _ . 

“Okay, that’s enough” She decides. “We need to talk”

“I don’t think we do” He gruffs. 

“Jon Snow, you will not continue to ignore your queen” She’s harsh but it’s called for. Her gaze catches his and in the firelight, she sees a wall he’s built up around himself. She wants to be able to communicate with him. “We are to lead our people into safety, lead them away from danger and defeat that oncoming storm together and you can’t even look at me?”

Jon is frozen in his spot. 

“Are you ashamed of me? Is that it?” She demands to know, she can take the heartache if he’s ashamed of it, but she is not. She loves him and he knows it, they both do. But the fact that he was blocking her out completely…

“No, of course I’m not ashamed of you, ” He softens slightly. 

“Then stop shutting me out” She demands again. 

“I’m not, I really not trying to” He softens more. 

“Then stop acting like you can’t even look at me, it hurts, Jon. Please tell me why you are shutting me out?” She’s brave, even if tears threaten to be exposed to their cold encounter. “Does it occur to you that I am in the same boat as you? That finding out your heritage is as much of a difficult thing to process for me? Perhaps not…”

“You don’t understand” He countered. “It is different for you”

“How?” 

“It just is, okay?” He throws his hands up in defence, his voice hoarse and gruff. “All my life I’ve dealt with the shame that came with being a bastard, yes a high born bastard, but a bastard nonetheless. Lady Catelyn treated me like horse shit and I never blamed her for it, I got to the Night’s Watch thinking things would be different, a place full of outcasts, and it wasn’t. I was abused for that word, and it was all for nothing. All the shame that came to our family, all the horror it has endured is because, that piece of Baratheon Horsepiss couldn’t use his eyes instead of his pecker!”

“Jon-”

“And I don’t mean to speak ill of the dead, I really don’t, but my mother died birthing me, she was alone, she had no one! All because that man meddled in a love he didn’t understand, all because he killed my true father. My father, died with my mother’s name on her lips, that's what Bran said, his rubies floating in the river, and never knowing a son that he would have. Everything that wretched King did, House Stark was over as soon as he was crowned”

“But House Stark isn’t over, it’s stronger than ever and under tremendous leadership. And where are the Baratheons? Dead in the ground where the usurpers belong!” She scooted over to sit closer to him. “He hunted me down too, remember? A girl pregnant with a son, a girl no older than his own son, and he sent assassins to stab her in the belly. I have as much reason to hate that man as you do, but there is no point anymore, he’s dead. And we’re alive”

“And related, he never suspected” Jon never striked Dany as a man who would process feelings well, and yet so much of why she liked him was because of his kindness, his moral compass. And that wouldn’t change, she loved him all the same. 

“I don’t care that you have Dragon blood, I don’t care that you have a higher claim than me to the throne, I care about you, only you” She warms her hands by the fire. “I always thought I’d marry my brother, and then I was alone. I’m not alone anymore”

The truth rang through the room like a bell clear as day. It was one she was hoping would be clarified, and she knew he couldn’t deny the attraction and affection he had towards her too.  _ You’re an idiot, Jon Snow, but I understand you so well.  _

“My lord-father lied to me” He says out the blue. 

“To protect you” Daenerys countered. 

“I know that” He huffs again. “Doesn’t make me any less unhappy about it”

“This truth, is difficult to process. I found you, across the entire world and living completely separate lives, and I still found you. We were meant to meet, Jon, we were meant to save this world together and start a new one, where we’re all free and where justice and democracy matter. No lions and Krakens or Snakes and Eagles, just the Dragons and the Wolves, ushering in a new era of peace”

She placed her hand on his knee, wanting to touch him like they had each other so many times before. But she’s gentle, loving like a woman could be and as forgiving as she’s ever learned to be. “I don’t want any part of the throne, or power. I never have”

“I know, but it is your destiny, Jon Snow”

“Destiny is what you make it, all I try to do, is the right thing” He shrugs. 

“Then you might want to start by being nicer to your future wife and family” She kisses him softly on the cheek before laying down on her mat and preparing herself for a wait until the snow storm let up. Could be hours or a few days, but at least that issue was resolved.


End file.
